Love of Darkness
by JanValentinesslave
Summary: Based off game and movie. Emily may seem like your average girl, but she has lost her mind to the darkness of her hometown Silent Hill. How will she fair in the ever present darkness? Pyramid HeadOC
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to another one of my weird ass stories that I don't know how in God's name they come about.

Disclaimer: I don't (unfortunately) own Silent Hill and its characters.

Love of Darkness: Prologue.

"No! Leave him alone!" a young girl cried as she watched her friend struggle with a creature that in a sense resembled an adult male, but also a beast like monster. She saw her friend fall and then she heard a loud beeping noise followed by frantic voices.

The girl woke up in one of the many hospitals that her parents put her in since she was the age of ten. She saw doctors rush in and out of her room.

"What happened?" one of the doctors asked.

"It was just another nightmare." A male nurse stated flatly.

The girl heard all of this before. She let her eyes wander, but they landed on a female nurse that came into the room.

The girl shrieked and tried to get something in her hands to throw at the nurse, but to no avail. When the girl realized that, she tried to get out of her bed, but was pinned down by one of the male nurses. Another ushered the female nurse out of the room and the girl quieted down.

"She can't continue like this." One of the male nurses muttered to a doctor. "she has to go back to her first hospital."

'Silent Hill?' the girl asked herself.

"Maybe the doctors there can get her to talk."

"Yeah."

In three days time, the girl was ready to leave the hospital in New York and go back to her small town of Silent Hill in West Virginia.

"Hello?" the girl called.

'That's funny; I thought I was here already.' She thought as she looked around the ever present darkness.

She then heard a sound that resembled a shriek of terror.

'No. Not again.' The girl ran, but knew she would never make it in time.

She arrived at the usual scene of her friend she made six years ago lying dead and a woman holding the murder weapon.

The girl couldn't stop the tears from falling as the rain washed away her dear friend's blood.

The girl gently touched her friend's hand.

"You're still warm." She whispered as the murderer walked away.

She lifted the corpse' hand to her cheek and began to sob.

The hand began to caress her cheek in tenderness, wiping away tears and raindrops, then began to decay. The flesh melted away and left a skeleton.

The girl woke to the dark of night with tears running down her cheeks.

'Not again Emily.' She thought as she angrily wiped away the tears. She then heard a familiar sound of metal scraping on the tiled floor of the hospital.

She made herself scarce and she saw that is was just a doctor dragging a metal shelf behind him with great difficulty.

Emily sighed and returned to her bed, but before she slipped into deep sleep, she thought she felt a familiar hand caress her cheek.


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to the next chapter of Love of Darkness. Thank you for those who like it and want to know what happens.

Love of Darkness

"Wake up Emily, you sleepyhead!" a rather familiar voice said.

Emily slowly opened his eyes to see Linda, her friend and personal nurse. Yes, Emily was terrified of nurses, but not Linda. Linda was the only one that believed in Emily's sanity.

"Good morning Linda. How have you been?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Good, but I've noticed something that seems wrong somehow."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"It's about time you're up!" a doctor exclaimed.

"I'll tell you when you when you come back." Linda whispered.

"If I come back." Emily countered.

The doctor led her away to the treatment room where her day truly began.

It was about 12:30 when Emily's day finished. The six hours of shock therapy, dream analysis, and questioning can really wear a person down. At 1:00 Emily noticed the always dreary sky grow darker until a siren blared through the silent streets.

"Linda, will you stay with me?" Emily asked as she saw doctors and nurses run to the church, their so-called place of sanctuary.

"Haven't I always?" Linda asked as she ran a brush through Emily's long dirty blonde hair.

When the darkness fully consumed the town, red emergency lights flicked on. Then a familiar shape formed in a corner in the hallway. Emily watched as the shape went from room to room killing dying patients. Then it stopped in front of Emily's doorway. Linda got up and moved to the far wall.

"It's been a while." Emily whispered as she smiled at the shape in the door.

The shape came closer until it was bathed in red light.

The light revealed a creature that had a man's well toned torso and arms, dressed in a butcher's smock and knee high combat boots. On his head was a helmet that was in the shape of a red triangle, but people called it a pyramid. His weapon was a large knife that about five feet long.

"I missed you Pyramid Head." Emily said as she gently touched the creature's scarred arm.

The creature flinched a little, but took her hand in his.

Pyramid Head, as he was called, helped the doctors kill patients that had no future in their lives, but only if he wanted to. He only obeyed himself and did what he wanted, until six years ago when Emily first came to the hospital for dreams that couldn't be explained. Linda, Emily's only friend, told her stories of the creatures of Silent Hill. The armless man, the grey children, the bubble headed nurse, Pyramid Head, and the witch. When Emily first saw him, she wasn't afraid like the others. He was a being, human or not, he had to have some kind of hearts. The creature took pity on a ten-year-old child who the doctors left to be killed because they saw no future for her.

The creature always put the child to sleep after a long day of painful treatments. When Emily moved to New York, she had trouble functioning on her own. She couldn't eat, sleep, anything. She was just a shell. She missed her friend, she missed the one person who cared if she lived or died. When the doctors of New York sent her back, she looked forward to seeing him again, becoming whole once more. Now he was here, but she didn't feel quite whole just yet.

Pyramid Head picked up the girl, almost effortlessly, and cradled her, his free had caressing her cheek.

Then his free hand disappeared under his helmet and reappeared on her lips, Pyramid Head's way of a kiss.

"I take it he missed you." Linda said from the other side of the room.

Emily hugged the monster around his neck and whispered, "I missed you too, Pyramid Head."

"When you left, the darkness hadn't come as it used to." Linda said.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"There was no reason for it to come around." Linda replied.

Emily looked at Pyramid as he set her down on her hospital bed. "You were lonely, weren't you?"

The creature nodded.

"It wasn't my fault though." Emily said quietly. "My parents were worried about me when I told them I met you." She paused. "They wanted to live my life for me."

Pyramid Head looked at Linda and held out his hand.

Linda got up and left the room. Pyramid Head, with his hand still outstretched, reminded Emily of a statue. Linda returned with a pen and a pad of paper and handed them to Pyramid Head.

Emily watched as Pyramid Head wrote a response and handed her the pad.

_If you are concerned about your parents, don't be. I killed them when I found out they sent you away from me._

Emily handed the pad back to Pyramid Head and asked,

"You killed them? Why?"

Pyramid Head wrote a response and handed Emily the pad again.

_They took you away. I was alone for six years. I thought you were dead._

"I tried to send you mail, but they wouldn't send it out."

Pyramid Head looked out the window, then at Emily and wrote,

_I have to leave, but I'll come back tonight, alright? I love you and I missed you so much._

Pyramid Head turned and walked out of the room as the sky grew lighter.

The sky returned to its normal gray color, and fifteen minutes later, the hospital staff returned from the church where they think their useless prayers send the darkness away.

Then something dawned on Emily.

"Is it me, or are there more people in Silent Hill?"

"Seeing how the creatures here, well, mostly Pyramid Head, have been killing the people off, we've been getting shipments of people and food as well." Linda explained.

"Ah." Emily replied.

"Have you conquered your fear of nurses, other than me, yet?" Linda asked.

"No, not yet."

"What happened again, can you remember?" Linda asked as she pulled her shoulder length red hair into a ponytail.

Emily sighed.

"I was ten and the doctors were starting to lose faith in my mental recovery that they stopped all treatments on me. It was night and I heard the clicking of high heels slowly coming into my room. I opened my eyes and one of the nurses that worked with me was standing there in the doorway with a needle full of anesthetics. She said to me, 'maybe if I put you in a coma, the Red Pyramid will finally kill you.' I fought back and she almost got her way if it wasn't for that same Red Pyramid that the nurse sought help from." Emily chuckled. "The nurse's face was priceless. Shock as she looked at the spear protruding from her chest. Her blood over her clothes, me, and my bed sheets. Pyramid Head then threw her corpse out of my room. He picked me up, cradled me, and cleaned me up. I felt at peace in his arms. I didn't care that he killed someone in front of my eyes. Next thing I know, I was nodding off in his arms, and when I woke up the next day, he was gone."

"Wow. Long story." Linda said

"I know, but it's worth the length." Emily smiled as she got out of her bed and stretched. Then she said,

"I'm hungry. What's for lunch?"

"Whatever you want."

"Can you make me a grilled cheese? I haven't had one of yours in years."

"Sure, give me ten minutes and I'll make you two." Linda said as she left Emily's room.

Emily smiled and looked out of the window and thought,

'I hope you keep your promise Pyramid Head, because I can't wait to finally leave tonight.'

A/N: Sorry I took so long to those who liked the first one. I had to find some time to finish this, and I did. I'm going to start chapter 2 soon, so plz wait. R&R! =3


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome one and all to chapter 2 of Love of Darkness. I'm happy you came back, so in honor of you, ON WITH THE STORY! ^^

Emily awoke at eleven fifteen. The moon was shining brightly in its place in the sky. In one corner of the room, the moon revealed a humanoid shape.

"How long have you been standing there?" the girl asked.

Pyramid Head stepped into the silvery light and shrugged.

"I hope it wasn't too long."

A shake of his helmet.

"Remember you made the promise to me the night before I left?"

A nod.

"You said you were going to take me to my rightful home. What did you mean by that?"

Pyramid Head sat at the foot of girl's bed and pointed to the floor.

"Floor?" she asked.

A shake of his helmet.

"Dirt?"

Another shake.

"Under?"

A nod.

"Under the hospital?"

A shake.

Emily thought for a moment.

"Under Silent Hill?"

A nod.

"What's under Silent Hill, besides the coal fire?"

Pyramid Head stood up and went to the door.

"We're leaving now?" Emily asked as she hopped out of bed and put on her sneakers and her robe.

Pyramid Head nodded.

Emily followed Pyramid Head out of the hospital and into the streets of Silent Hill. Besides the moon, there was no light. Pyramid Head stood at about seven feet tall, so he cast a large shadow over the sixteen-year-old that followed behind him.

Then he stopped abruptly and Emily almost ran into him.

Emily looked around and noticed that they stopped in front of a clothing store.

"You're getting me clothes?" Emily asked.

Pyramid Head nodded.

But Pyramid Head never moved from his spot in front of the store.

"Aren't you going in?" Emily asked.

Pyramid Head shook his head.

The two stood in the vacant streets until there was a scream from inside the store. Then there was the sound of something hitting the floor.

Minutes passed and then a large figure, almost the size of Pyramid Head, came out with bags of something on his arms.

Pyramid Head, who was quiet and motionless the whole time, made a deep throaty sound and made a flailing motion.

The other creature responded by making a noise that Emily couldn't put into words.

Though Emily saw the similarities between the two monsters, she also spotted the minute differences. Her Pyramid Head had a slight red color to his rusty helmet while the other had more of a brown color to it. Strapped to his back was a spear about the same length as Pyramid Head's Great Knife. The other difference was that the shorter one wasn't wearing a butcher's smock, but a, for lack of better terms, burlap skirt that tied in the front.

Pyramid Head took one of the bags and handed it to Emily.

Emily looked through the bag and found clothes that were her size and a size larger. She then felt something on her shoulder and she looked up at Pyramid Head. He indicated for her to follow him. The other one followed Emily, possibly muttering under his breath.

Pyramid Head led them behind one of the many vacant buildings to a stairwell that descended into darkness.

The shorter man descended first. Then Pyramid Head with Emily literally right behind him. When they reached the bottom, Emily looked up and saw that the opening was no more than a small rectangle behind them. Emily looked around and saw that the coal fire that burned far below cast a red light on the metal walks and corpses of creatures Pyramid Head had killed in the past years.

Emily followed Pyramid Head until she ran into a larger pillar of rotted flesh. Or she thought it was a large pillar of rotted flesh. It turned out that Emily was unfortunate enough to run into a Closer.

Emily tried to run from the creature, but the creature was too quick, despite its large size. It knocked her down and Emily hit her head on the metal walk and the last thing she heard before she faded into unconsciousness, was Pyramid Head exacting his revenge on the Closer.

_Emily awoke on a cold concrete floor in the middle of a blinding spotlight_

"_God, what happened?" Emily asked aloud._

"_It's time you and I got to talking Emil. You are becoming more and more of a burden to him." a girl that looked almost exactly like Emily, except her eyes were glowing red in the darkness just outside the spotlight._

"_I know, but I don't know how to help him." Emily said._

"_Open yourself to the darkness you welcomed when you welcomed Pyramid Head."_

"_What will that do?" Emily asked._

"_It will give you the power to overcome your fears and control them. And to be worthy of his love to you."_

_Emily fell silent. She thought about what her other said._

"_What will happen if I agree?"_

"_Just agree and watch."_

_Emily fell silent again._

"_Fine. I agree."_

_The other smiled a sharp toothed smile._

"_Good choice child." The other said as she turned into a black mist and entered Emily through her nose and mouth._

_The last thing Emily thought before closing her eyes was,_

'_The mist tastes funny.'_

Emily awoke in an empty room on a very comfortable bed. She looked around the room and she noted that the walls were a rusted metal color and the floor was concrete. The next thing she noted was a foul taste in her mouth and the fact that her stomach was churning.

'Must have been something I ate last night.' Emily decided.

She got up and noticed that she was no longer in her hospital gown, but in a pair of flannel devil duck pajamas.

She padded quietly through the rooms until she found the kitchen. She opened the French door refrigerator to see what she wanted to eat.

What she didn't see was a creature with grey skin and hook-like claws fall from above and creep toward her, ready to kill.

Emily turned in time.

"Stop!" she said sternly as she glared at the creature. "You are a 'hanged scratcher' aren't you?" she asked.

The creature hopped back a couple of paces.

"Go away before he finds you here." Emily advised.

The creature cocked his head to one side in question.

"You know who lives here, right?"

The creature made a movement of a nod.

"Then leave before the Red Pyramid finds you here."

The creature merely squatted before the girl. Then it lunged. Emily's new instincts were screaming at her to get the cleaver that was on the counter. She complied. The creature missed the first time, but it was getting ready to leap again at the girl, but Emily struck first. She managed to cut off one of the scratcher's arms and the monster howled in pain and anger. It rushed for the girl's throat, but Emily countered with a strong back hand swing that decapitated the monster and sent a shower of blood on the refrigerator, her new pajamas and the floor.

"I told you to leave." Emily smirked as her eyes flashed red. "You should have listened to me."

She suddenly felt full and went back to the bedroom in which she woke. She would clean up the blood and get rid of the corpse later, after she cleaned up her clothes. When she entered the bathroom, the blood on her pajamas was almost dried. She stripped herself of the bloodied garments and placed them in the tub to soak. She then took out a brush and began to brush her long dirty blonde hair. When she looked up from putting the brush away, Emily caught a glimpse of Pyramid Head in the full length mirror. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself and went out to meet him.

"Hello Pyramid Head." The girl said with a smile.

Pyramid Head picked up the girl by the towel and brought her back into the kitchen, set her down, and pointed the corpse that still lay on the tiles.

"What about it?" Emily asked.

Then the shorter Pyramid Head took a piece of paper and a pen and handed them to the other.

_Did you do this?_

"Yes, Why?" Emily asked very perplexed at why Pyramid Head was asking such questions.

_It looks like you conquered your fear of the Otherworld, my dear._

"I wouldn't say that." Emily said. "It was just very unlucky."

_Oh, and when have you been killing your fears?_

Even though he was wearing his helmet, Emily could tell that he was smirking at her.

"Shut up." was all she could say.

Pyramid Head wrote,

_You know I'm right. That's why you're mad._

The girl crossed her arms and turned away from the monster

Pyramid Head wrote something and wrapped his arms around the girl.

_I'm glad you changed Emily._

Emily smiled.

Then from above, Emily thought she heard the church's siren go off. She then smiled evilly and turned to Pyramid Head and asked,

"Can I go with you this time?"

Pyramid Head nodded and pointed at her.

"Yes, of course I'm going to change. Do you really think I'm going to wander around naked up there?" she asked.

The two reached the town and met the shorter monster in front of the church.

The two creatures made indictable noises and when they finished, they both looked at the church.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw a red haired woman trying to run to the church.

Before she could say a word, Pyramid Head broke out into a run and caught up with the woman rather quickly. He grabbed her by the neck, and approached the still open doors of the church. He then ripped off her simple purple dress like he was bating away a fly, leaving her naked in his grasp.

Emily couldn't help but smile as she watched him rip the woman's skin off and flung it at the now closed doors of the church.

Emily chuckled as Pyramid Head came back to the two, fresh corpse in hand. He walked past them toward the stairwell to his lair.

The second creature looked at the sky and followed.

Emily looked back at the church and made a mental note that she would kill all those who thought their prayers could drive away the darkness.

A/N: I'm really sorry this thing took so long to finish typing up, but I did it! I hope all those who read this won't be mad at me.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating my story in forever, so I'm going to try to finish this really quick. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**_

It was a week after Emily welcomed the darkness and went to live with the well known monster of Silent Hill, the Red Pyramid, and its, assistance if you may, the Brown Pyramid. So far, no other monsters have opposed her since the Hanged Scratcher incident.

Emily was sitting at the dinner table eating some chilled cucumber soup when all of a sudden, Linda burst in, startling the girl so that she spilled some soup on herself.

"Linda, what's the major malfunction?"

"Where's Pyramid Head?" the nurse panted.

Emily pointed to the bedroom and Linda dashed off. Emily could hear the shrikes and noises of the Red Pyramid Head and the frantic murmurs of the woman that helped her get through the six stressful years at each hospital.

Linda then burst out of the bedroom and startled the girl again.

"We have to go now!" Linda cried as she ran to the metal walk.

Pyramid Head stopped at the girl and caressed her cheek and followed slowly for he had the Great Knife in hand.

"Be careful." Emily whispered after him.

She then looked at the mess that Linda made and decided there was no use blaming her. So she cleaned up the mess, but while she was, the other Pyramid Head came out of one of the side rooms and looked at her.

When Emily noticed the monster standing there, she nodded a hello to him.

The monster looked around for the larger one.

"He left with Linda not that long ago." Emily said as she straightened up.

The monster cocked is head to one side in question.

"She's the nurse that took care of me when I stayed at the hospital." Emily explained.

The monster looked taken aback by the statement.

"Yes, I am afraid of nurses, but only ones I don't know or the bubblehead nurses."

The other Pyramid Head nodded slowly as if it took awhile for the sentence to get through the thick metal helmet.

When it finally sunk in, he turned and went to go deeper into the red glow of the coal fire.

"Do I have the plague or something?" Emily asked herself, feeling lonely that no one could talk but her.

After she cleaned up the spilt soup, she placed the bowl in the sink for her to wash later, for now, Emily needed to relax and think.

Emily looked down at the soup stain on her shirt and sighed. She unbuttoned it and threw it in the hamper. As she drew herself warm bathwater, she took off her remaining clothes and settled in the tub.

Even though she was under the little town of Silent Hill, she could still hear the damn church's siren scream and wail that the menacing Red Pyramid had appeared.

'Hope he's alright.' Emily thought as she sank lower in the warm water.

Seeing that the lights weren't on, Emily noted that the water was turning darker with every passing second. Emily sniffed the air just above the water's surface and noted it smelled like salt and copper. She then opened her mouth to taste the water and when it touched her tongue, her eyes flew open and she almost fell twice. Once, getting out of the tub and second, on her way to turn on the light.

When the light was on, she saw that her tongue didn't lie to her. The water turned to blood, but she also noticed was that the blood was turning back into water, probably as soon s she scrambled out of the tub.

"Good God, that's creepy." Emily whispered as she wrapped a towel around herself and went out to the master bedroom. When she turned on the light, she almost had a heart attack, for there, sitting on the edge of the bed, was the Red Pyramid.

"Jeez, Pyramid Head, can't you make some noise in the dark?" Emily asked a hand over her heart. "When did you get back?"

The monster shrugged.

"Did you have any fun while you were up there?"

He shook his head.

Pyramid Head held out his arms and beckoned Emily closer so he could hold her.

Emily eagerly complied.

"I missed you, you know, even though it probably wasn't more than half an hour, but still." Emily said as she ran a hand over Pyramid Head's well toned arms.

Pyramid Head made a little growling sound.

"It's lonely here, being the only one who can talk." Emily mutters as she places her head in the crook of the monster's shoulder.

Pyramid Head was then very still, as if listening for something. He then turns and the girl falls onto the bed and the monster grabs his weapon and swings.

Emily heard something fall to the ground with a mixture of flesh and metal. Then there was a sound of grinding metal and Emily tried to block it out with her hands. When it stopped, she turned to find another one. Another Pendulum.

Pyramid Head swung again and split the smaller monster in two. The body fell to the floor with the same sounds as the first.

Pyramid Head growled loudly and stalked out of the room and Emily followed.

The monster went into his apprentice's room and there was a mixture of sounds. Anger mixing with confusion and fear. Then there was the sound of metal hitting the concrete floor. Emily peeked in and saw the smaller monster on the floor, moaning in pain.

Pyramid Head then took up the other's weapon of choice, the spear, and aims for the spot to where the heart is supposed to be.

"PYRAMID HEAD, STOP!"

Both Emily and Pyramid Head turned in surprise to see that the demand came from Linda.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you really want me to believe that he, of all people, sent Pendulums after Emily to kill her?" Linda then indicated to her. "She now has signed the contract that was offered, so every creature in Silent Hill is on edge, yes even you!"

While Linda explained everything to the Red Pyramid, Emily slipped into the bedroom and dressed quickly and went unnoticed to the metal walk that led her to the streets of the town above. She didn't stop walking until somehow she managed to come to her old school, until the contract of darkness was first offered.

Emily pushed open the front door and saw the empty hall, but her memory was filled with jeering faces and scornful words. Being pushed in the halls, her books falling to the floor from hard shoves, and the worst memory lay hidden in her classroom.

She entered the room and looked around the ashy room and looked at the teacher's desk in the front. Memories of her teacher, an old, graying man, punching her, beating her, then raping her and leaving her there when the siren sounded to find sanctuary in the damnable church. When the darkness fell that day, Emily remembers how safe she felt, alone, engulfed in the deepest black, regardless of the creatures she heard. Then felt strong hands. She thought they belonged to that pervert of a teacher and shrank away from the touch.

How could she understand that the touch of the most feared monster in Silent Hill would be the one she would crave for in the future?

As she walked down the hated hallways, she tried every door she came to, each the same. Locked. All except one. Emily opened the door and the room was the bathroom that she spent so much time in, crying, wishing to die, wishing all would die. When she was admitted to the hospital, Linda told her that in the last stall, is the old school janitor.

Emily turned away from the bathroom and wandered in the hallways again and found a bench. She sat and with the weight of her memories and pain, began to cry. She heard the siren wail and started to sob harder. The siren did no good, for the darkness fell faster than before. When the sky was the darkest it could be, Emily felt strong arms pull her against a well muscles chest. As tears fell, calloused hands wiped away the tears, the memories. The body she held vibrated with noises of comfort. Emily wrapped her arms around the body, not caring that her arms couldn't meet. For what seemed like an eternity, she cleansed her heart of the filthy memories with her tears, and when she finally stopped, she found Pyramid Head was sitting next to her, like he did in the past.

"Thank you Pyramid Head." Emily whispered as she dried her eyes.

Pyramid Head nodded.

"I wish I knew how you always find me." She whispered.

Pyramid Head touched the girl's cheek. He then sighed. How he longed to feel this perfect creature touch his face, kiss his lips, cleanse him of his sins. He then stood and offered the girl his hand.

Emily smiled and accepted it and followed the monster to the place where they both belong.

_**A/N FINALLY!!!!! It's complete!!! I'm working on chapter 4 as I type this, so who knows, maybe it will be up in a few weeks or so.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Welcome one and all to chapter 4 of this wonderful fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed the last, because I'm not done yet! Now sit back, relax, and begin.**_

Pyramid Head looked at the sleeping girl. He had originally went in the bedroom to get the Great Knife to begin his day of killing, terrorizing the town, and raping some mannequins. How can a human creature like her want to be with an ugly monster like him? How can she, after all the monsters and people he killed, hold his blood stained hands without flinching? Such a perfect gift, yet she confused him so.

He reached out a hand to touch her soft face, trace her full lips, and stroked her cheek.

He wanted to say how much she means to him, tell her he loved her, tell her never to leave, but couldn't, for he didn't know how to speak, only write and vocalize sexual fulfillment and hatred.

Pyramid Head took the Great Knife and swore to himself that one day; he will tell the girl how much she's worth to him.

Emily stirred when she felt the bed move. She thought it was Pyramid Head, just sitting watching her, like he always did, but she opened her eyes when the thing growled at her. She rolled over and came face to muzzle with a Groaner.

Emily exhaled heavily and fell back on her pillow.

"I just woke up you're plotting to kill me already?!" she yelled at the dog-like creature. "Can't you wait until I'm dressed and fed?!"

The creature growled again.

"Go away!" she commanded.

The Groaner stopped growling and jumped off the bed and began to pad out of the room.

Emily, rather taken aback by the dog's actions, got up and jogged to beat it to the walk.

"Sit." she commanded.

It sat.

The girl smiled and told it to roll over.

It did.

"Play dead." She said triumphantly.

The Groaner whined for two reasons, one, it was already dead and two, it would be even more dead if it attacked now, because the Red Pyramid had just appeared out of the red glow, looking more menacing than ever.

Emily looked behind her to see what was making the Groaner into a Whiner.

"Pyramid Head! You're back already?" she asked the menacing creature as he passed the Groaner.

He nodded to the girl and pointed harshly at the dog-like creature.

"Oh I think originally, it was here to kill me, but then I told it to sit and it did." Emily said with total bluntness.

If it could, the Groaner would have burst into tears for the girl revealing his former plans and could almost feel the eyes of the most feared monster drilling into its skull, but so far better than the Great Knife.

"I was just about let him leave anyways because he isn't really 'good dog' material."

The Groaner heaved a deep sigh and decided to run away seeing how the most dangerous monster was preoccupied with a human girl.

Pyramid Head watched the dog run away. He then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote furiously,

_Why did you let it escape?_

"Because I don't think that killing is the only answer to life's problems." Emily said with a bit more edge than she wanted, but might help him get her point across. Like asking a zebra to birth a spotted colt.

The two were silent for a while then Emily asked,

"Am I going to be the only one who can talk, or can I go make a friend in town?"

Pyramid Head seemed taken aback by the girl's question. He sighed and his shoulders sank in slight depression. He walked past the girl, turned, and indicated her to follow him.

Emily obeyed and followed the monster for the first time in the other direction. Deeper in the red glow.

As they went deeper, Emily noted that the body count, human or otherwise, was steadily increasing. Emily thought she knew some of the human victims, but the only one she was positive about was the horribly decayed nurse that tried to off her, but got killed herself. Then Pyramid Head stopped and she followed suit.

Before the two were three well crafted open caskets, tow were well polished oak and the third was a beautiful cherry wood with red velvet interior. The oaks were occupied by almost unidentifiable bodies that were wearing their Sunday best and the only thing that the girl needed to identify them. Their wedding bands.

"Why are they here?" Emily asked. "Why did you bring them here?"

Pyramid Head stood quiet.

"You know that they didn't care. They told the doctors to leave me in that God forsaken hospital when the darkness fell so you could kill me. They didn't know that I was so comfortable to die. I was ready to go kill them, but the doctors knew. That's why they forced me to leave. That's why you killed them for me." Emily said, her hatred for her parents was now awakened and was seething. When Linda sent her the letter to tell her that those bastards have died, she almost danced with joy. Almost laughed, but couldn't for the doctors would asked why she was doing the actions she was and she would show them the letter and they would be terrified. Such actions were signs of insanity and weren't permitted.

Then it dawned on her that there were three caskets.

"Whose casket is that?" she asked.

Pyramid Head picked the girl up bridal style and laid her down gently, as if she might break in his far too strong hands.

"Me?" Emily asked shocked.

The Red Pyramid nodded.

"Where's yours?"

Pyramid Head took his death spot at the foot of the girl's casket like he was sitting in a chair, so fluid and calm it was worrying the girl.

"So when I die, you die as well?"

He nodded and stood up again and went over to a very large pile of bodies and withdrew from it another Great Knife, but instead of looking like a butcher's cleaver, it looked more like a military bowie knife.

The two were now drowning in the awkward silence on the now forbidden topic of death.

As Emily got out of the casket, she said,

"I was thinking of going to town today to find some Bubble Head Nurses, you know, so I can get over my fear."

Pyramid Head nodded and walked with the girl back to his lair so she could dress and arm herself.

As the girl walked along the very empty streets of the town she was actually surprised at how little people she encountered.

"I was hoping for some people." Emily said to the foggy, empty streets.

Though she was grateful for the lack of people, she had a very creepy feeling that she was being watched. She decided to escape it by going to the one place she really didn't want to be.

The hospital.

As the girl entered the dreary building, she tried to stay as far away from the bustling nurses that seem to have far more modesty than the Bubbleheads, but would still do anything to get laid by either a young patient or a doctor maybe twice their age.

"Emily!" a saving grace called from by the elevator.

"Linda. Thank God. I thought I was going to have to talk to one of these…sad excuses for prostitutes."

One of the nurses glared at the girl and the girl stuck out her tongue and walked passed the nurse because she knew that she had struck a nerve with her.

"What's up Emily?" Linda asked ask she put her clipboard in an empty slot on a door of an exam room.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight and I wanted to tell you that I'm going hunting."

"Hunting?" Linda asked.

"For Bubbleheads." Emily said.

"But don't you-" Linda began.

"Fear them? Yeah I do, but I have to face my fears if I want to live here, don't I?"

Linda paused. "Touché. Well I hope you succeed in your hunt."

"Thanks. I'll see you at dinner then?"

Linda smiled and waved.

As Emily left the hospital, she saw a figure off to her right and she just had this feeling where she shouldn't follow it, but she just had to. That's how it is in Silent Hill.

As she approached the shadow in the distance, she just had a feeling that things were about get bad. She then heard the sound of a Lying Figure coming toward her.

'Ah shit.'

Emily drew her gun and took aim at the monster and was about to fire but then it fell at her feet dead.

The girl looked up and saw the monster she was hoping not to meet, but knew she had to. She took aim at the nurse's swollen head and fired, but the nurse ducked, some how evading the bullet, and came charging toward her with a scalpel in its hand.

Emily ducked and could feel the cold steel brush against her arm. The girl took aim again at the Nurse and hit its shoulder this time.

The Nurse, now royally pissed, swung with the scalpel again and this time caught the girl on her left arm. The cut was a long, deep one that the blood poured out of; staining the pink shirt she was wearing dark red.

"This was a new shirt!" Emily cried angrily at the sluttish monster.

The two fought some time more, shots being fired, and cuts being obtained. Finally, the Nurse made a mistake for one second, and that was all Emily needed to shoot it in the head.

Emily sighed heavily as the Nurse crumpled to the ground. Happy that she had fought her fears and won. As she turned away to leave, she felt somewhat lightheaded. Was it the excitement or was it because of the cut on her arm that wouldn't seem to stop bleeding?

Emily was about to go to the hospital, when she heard the faint clicking of heels on the street.

'Fuck you God and your impeccable timing.' Emily thought as she drew her gun that she now noticed shook violently in her hand. She turned to face her new enemy, but as she was turning, she fell to the ground. She finally realized that she had no strength to continue the fight.

As the Nurse approached, the sky, Emily noticed, grew darker with every step the monster took until the false church's sirens began to wail, drawing the misled people in its doors. The Nurse, now scared shitless, began to back away, very fearful of whatever was going on behind the girl.

Emily was grateful when she saw black combat boots step over her and saw the Great Knife hack the Nurse in two. Pyramid Head turned to the girl, his unseen eyes seemed to brim with some sort of worry.

"My hero." Emily said weakly before the hands of unconsciousness gripped her mind.

As Pyramid Head looked over the girl, he began to wonder if that damn Nurse killed her after all. No, she was still breathing, but the wound on her arm wasn't going to heal by itself. So gently he picked up Emily as if she were made of the weakest porcelain and one wrong move would shatter her. He carried her to the hospital and to the one person who would still be there.

As he set the girl on the bed, he could hear Linda coming in to mother the girl as she always had. But before she came in, the Red Pyramid touched the girl's soft angelic face, memorizing every curve.

"Don't go thinking like that now Pyramid." Linda said coming in

Pyramid Head was rather used to hearing himself be called "Pyramid" by Linda, because his name was too long either way.

"You know what I'm talking about." Linda said. "You always think you're not good enough for her and you always get yourself depressed and nothing can seem to lift you out of it."

This was true. For the six years the girl was not in _his_ hospital, he didn't want to move from his bed.

As Linda fixed Emily's arm and cleaned her wounds, he watched, and when the nurse left, he figured he would at least stay by the girl that has chosen to be with him and not some other guy that would make her life far more simpler. He would stay until she opened her eyes, no matter how light the sky got.

It was the least he could do for her.

_**A/N: thank you once again for waiting painfully long for me to update this. I promise that I will try to write a lot this next week and maybe I'll finish it early. I hope I'm true to those words. Hope you enjoyed this installment of **_**Love of Darkness **_**and I hope you stay tuned. **_


End file.
